Something More
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: A bittersweet goodbye.  Drarry.  Lemon.


**Hey guys, its M! Don't worry, I'm keeping up on my fic-a-day promise. The issue is, because I write almost all my fics by hand, it takes more time to write, type and then post it. So here is the fic for Thursday the 17th. This was written for B, for her bday!**

**There are some inaccuracies to the book in this (besides the obvious pairing). This takes place at the end of Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. Now, in the books, Malfoy flees with Snape after the first Battle of Hogwarts. However, in this version, no one but Harry knows about Malfoy's involvement in the plot, and he is leaving Hogwarts with the rest of the students.**

**I'm sorry if the changes bug you, but it was the only way I could do what I wanted to with this fic.**

**The prompt was: 'Cold, somber. Slytherin Common Room. Melancholy, but semi-sweet.' I've taken liberties, as you'll see, but hey. Its fanfiction. It's about taking liberties.**

**Disclaimer: Want Harry Potter... *drools***

* * *

><p>There was only an hour until the Hogwarts Express would steam away from the castle, guiding the students back to their shaken homes for three more months. There was only an hour until he would have to leave this place, his home, to venture out on a journey that could lead to his death. An hour before the last piece of grey in his life would fall away, leaving stark shades of black and white.<p>

The castle was nearly deserted. Everyone was out in the grass, enjoying the summer sun as best they could, despite the gloomy mood of the student body. Harry stared out the window. The other kids felt so impossibly distant from him, as if the events of the last two years had aged him into an old man.

His feet carried him away from the sight, and he ambled around aimlessly. He did not even notice as the sight disappeared and he descended into the depths of the dungeon.

It wasn't until he stood silently in front of the door to the Slytherin Common room that he realized what he'd done. What his heart had been longing for ever since the night on the Astronomy Tower.

With school so close to ending, the normal passwords were no longer in place. All he had to do was shove at the cold, stone door and he was once again in the slippery undersea cave that harbored the one person he was looking for. Platinum blonde hair waved as the other turned their head to look at him.

They stood wordlessly for a moment, staring at each other, green to grey. Then Harry spoke, finally saying aloud the accusation that had been ringing in his head since watching Dumbledore fall to the ground. "You didn't tell me. About any of it."

Malfoy scoffed, the spell of silence broken as he turned away, grabbing his trunk. "I didn't see you telling _me_ anything either. In fact, I don't believe the point was to braid each other's hair and spill our deepest secrets. We were fuck buddies, Potter. The only thing I wanted to hear from you was 'more' and 'harder'."

Biting the inside of his cheek, harry had to struggle to keep from hitting the smirking face. "There was more to it than that, Malfoy. And you know it. Besides I-"

"If there was 'more to it', why didn't you tell your little girlfriend? Or is pet the more appropriate word, because-"

"Shut up!" Harry glared, clenching his fists. "This had -has- nothing to do with Ginny. Besides..." Breathing in, he leveled his gaze at the other. "I came here to apologize. For hurting you like I did." The image of Malfoy's robes dyed red with his own blood still haunted his waking nightmares.

Sneering, the blonde boy crossed his arms. "Well, next time, you might have the intelligence to not jsut use any spell you find in a hand-me-down book."

Harry's eyes flew wide. "You were going to use an Unforgiveable!"

Malfoy sniffed, "You were intruding."

"Stop!" Why was it so hard for him to keep his temper around Malfoy? "I don't want to fight. Not today."

Sighing, Malfoy ran a hand through his hair, expression suddenly solemn. "Its what we do, Potter, in case you haven't noticed."

Harry let his legs carry him closer to his rival, his enemy. "What's going to happen to you?"

Grey eyes darkened with a maturity beyond his years. "Doubtless, _he_ won't be pleased Snape did the job, but my plan got us in, so..." He looked away. "I have to, you know." His voice was broken. "He'll hurt my family otherwise."

"I know." The unsaid lingered between them. "I have to stop him. Voldemort, that is. I won't be coming back here."

The snark was back as Malfoy looked at him and said, "Poor Slughorn. He'll be lacking a set of toes to lick."

The statement was so indescribably _Malfoy_ that it pushed things over the edge for Harry. Leaning forward to kiss the other, chapped lips pressed hard, as if their mate would disappear at any moment. And, with a soft sigh, it was reciprocated.

Their tongues tangled and twirled together, with gentleness almost foreign to them both. When they usually came together, it was couch, driven by anger and lust. It was more than that today. There was something more.

Fingers adept at the quick stripping of clothes went to work. The shed cloth fluttered to the floor listlessly as two sets of feet stumbled towards the coach.

Harry let out a soft huff as he was pushed backwards into reclining on the green silk lounge. He watched with a sense of peace as Malfoy crawled over him, re-entangling their limbs and linking their mouths. It was glorious rightness.

When they were both naked and panting, Malfoy eased himself inside of Harry. Harry could feel the grey eyes watching him intently as he rocked back against the long, smooth thrusts. The slow, deep rhythm was so much more intimate than anything they'd done before. When Harry came, it was with a feeling of utter completion.

They cleaned up in silence, each taking care of themselves. The quiet was filled with the unacknowledged fact that this was a goodbye, nothing more or less. Harry thought if he felt anymore, he might break from the intensity of it.

He was caught off-guard when Malfoy grabbed his chin, forcing him to look the other in the eye. This time, grey eyes moved forward as velvet lips pressed warmly against his. "Try not to die, Potter," Malfoy murmured, before moving away, out the door, out of Harry's life.

And Harry was left standing alone in the Slytherin Common room with nothing but a sharp feeling of loss congealing in his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! If there is any awkwardness, its because I don't really ship Drarry. But I tried! Please review! And thank you for reading!<strong>

**Happy Bday B!**


End file.
